


Young K x Reader / Wonpil x Reader series [as yet untitled]

by yeongfil



Series: [as yet untitled] Young K x Reader / Wonpil x Reader [1]
Category: Day6, Young K - Fandom, wonpil - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Step-Brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeongfil/pseuds/yeongfil
Summary: Younghyun’s step brother seems a little tense. You make it your job to relieve some of his stress despite having only learned his name a couple of minutes ago.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Reader, Kim Wonpil/Reader
Series: [as yet untitled] Young K x Reader / Wonpil x Reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084370
Kudos: 5





	1. A Brief Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Younghyun’s step brother seems a little tense. You make it your job to relieve some of his stress despite having only learned his name a couple of minutes ago.

You don’t think you’ve ever watched a full movie with Younghyun.

After him firmly grabbing your thigh for the past five minutes and muttering sweet nothings into your ear, you finally decided that what’s on the screen in front of you isn’t worth your attention, engaging in tender yet lustrous kisses, making out on the couch. The familiarity of his mouth on yours has the two of you melding into each other, the warmth of his hand cupping your face never failing to fill you with a sense of security.

This never gets old, the feeling of his hands exploring your body, his tongue running across your lower lip… You bite down seductively onto his upper lip, eliciting that wonderful voice to groan deeply into your mouth when he follows it up with a more intense kiss, desperate to have you again, “Y/n…”

Your lustful nerves are fast to turn into a bag of nerves as the abrupt sound of the front door slamming jolts you, “I thought you said we had this place to ourselves?!” you whisper loudly through gritted teeth, panicking as you smooth down your skirt before the unexpected arrival enters the living room.

“Christ,” complains Younghyun under his breath, “He wasn’t meant to be home for at least another hour,” muttering with frustration.

“Who wasn’t?” you question, “Your dad?”

“No, no…” he explains, “My broth– well, step brother.”

Anxiety crawls at the sight of the door opening from the hallway, hoping that your hair isn’t too dishevelled or your clothing too ruffled.

Unphased, the stranger just stands at the doorway and takes the scolding from Younghyun, “I thought practice doesn’t finish ‘til three!”

The unnamed man sighs, running his fingers through his satin black hair to sweep his bangs. You can’t help but notice that even though something seems to have irked him, the caramel tones of his eyes glistening with the sunlight that seeps through the curtains, “Yeah, ‘ _supposed_ to,” he sighs, “Until some idiot decided to pull the fire alarm, and then… I’ll be honest, I’m not really in the mood to explain.”

You can’t believe Younghyun had never mentioned a step brother before - not that either of you usually cared to know a great deal about each other. In your mutual arrangement of using each other to have a little fun together whenever the mood took you, the little details never really mattered to either of you, though you always knew some of the bare minimum about his personal life; that his parents are divorced and this is his father’s home shared with the second wife. You were clueless of the fact that this woman must have brought a kid from her last marriage also.

‘Kid’ is probably the opposite of any words you’d use to describe the man that storms past yourself and Younghyun and into the kitchen though. Despite a fairly small and slender figure, he has many redeeming, mature features namely a sharp square jawline that compliments a tense adam’s apple all supporting quite a handsome face. 

Younghyun calls out, using his best efforts to avert his step brother from hanging around for too long, “Well, uh… We’re just watching a movie so… It’s nothing you’ll be interested in.”

“It’s okay, bro!” calls out the man from the next room, “I’m just going to get some grub and I’ll be out your hair.”

Younghyun huffs but it’s not at the response he received. It’s the feeling of his phone vibrating in his pocket which also buzzes against the thigh you have pressed against him, “I swear today is just one big cock block!” 

You giggle at the nature of his frustration, placing your hand in front of your mouth as he fumbles about with the options on the touch screen, “I’m sorry babe,” he chuckles, though still tense, bringing your head in so that he can kiss you forehead, “I just gotta return this call, it might be a while. Help yourself to food in the kitchen,” he offers, standing up and dialling a number.

You bow your head to quietly say ‘thank you’ though honestly you are not one bit hungry (or at least your appetite right now isn’t the typical type). Nonetheless, you find yourself getting off the couch and wandering into the kitchen, figuring you should probably introduce yourself to this ‘hidden’ family member.

Peaking your head out at the door frame, you try not to startle the man, waiting until he turns around from reaching up for something in the cupboard before you say ‘hello’. You feel a little short of breath when he turns around, the lighting of the kitchen offering a better view of his features. Compared to Younghyun, his features are larger than life, rounder and softer to an extent with his doe-eyes and prominent pearly teeth as he flashes you a nervous smile.

“Hi,” he softly says, quite coy with any form of eye contact. It’s cute, you think, smiling fondly as you return the greeting, “Hi”.

“Uh, I’m Wonpil… by the way…” he tells you, reaching out a hand to shake. You feel a little ridiculous for feeling so enchanted by the way his hand holds yours, willing your knees not to give way. He’s firm yet gentle. You can’t help but linger and prolong the contact, “Y/n,” you reply, a divine scent of coconut capturing your senses.

“One of Younghyun’s friends I’m guessing?” he poses, taking you away from your little moment of drifting, like a cloud in a soft puff of smoke.

“I… guess you could say that,” you confirm awkwardly, knowing you’re probably not the only girl Younghyun brings home. It doesn’t bother you though as someone who has also been keeping themselves pretty open for the past year or so, though you’d probably be lying to yourself if you said there was anyone who could touch you the way he does. 

You rub the back of your neck nervously as he paces up and down behind the central counter, bringing various bits of food to prepare, “I see.”

Silence resounds across the room for a couple of moments, bar the sound of Wonpil chopping some vegetable which you don’t bother to look at for long enough to identify.

“Please, take a seat,” he offers, hand gesturing at the stools opposite, “You hungry?”

You fib, feeling the need for an excuse to stay here, “A little.”

“I can make you something if you like?” he smiles, “It’d be a pleasure…” Your heart flutters a little at what you detect to be a flirty move, swearing he just winked at you.

“I’m sure the pleasure is all mine,” you reflect back, leaning on your elbow, cheek resting on your fist as you absentmindedly admire this Wonpil guy, sneaking a gaze at his butt whenever he turns away and pretending to be zoning out or something whenever he turns back and you can’t quite avert your gaze on time.

There’s something alluring about him that you can’t explain, something about the way he deftly runs the knife in consistent movements and the confidence he radiates whilst effortlessly doing so. Perhaps it’s the frustration of being interrupted just as a certain feeling was rousing within you or maybe the fact that it seems Younghyun has probably bailed on you (these “important calls” are usually in the form of some girl’s name on his phone,) but you can’t seem to divert your attention… 

What can you say? A certain feeling had been stirring inside you back there on the couch and it doesn’t always burn out so easily. The idea of even making a move on your fuck buddy’s cute step brother excites you., and the more you think about it, the more you want to do just that, and the more you want to do that, the more you’re convinced you’re going to make it happen.

“So, Younghyun said you were early from practice,” you hum, “What team?”

“Oh, I play, but it isn’t sport,” explains Wonpil, “I’m in a band. Piano– Keyboards, rather.”

It makes a little sense to you to learn this after seeing the way he was so effortless with those hands and the unfaltering way he held yours. He has really nice hands. The kind you wouldn’t mind touching you. Never have you ever been so instantly attracted to anyone in your life, as though you’ve fallen under some sort of spell he doesn’t realise he’s cast.

With Younghyun still occupied on the phone, you figure you haven’t too much to lose in just going for it. Trembling in the confidence you utter, you’re set on making Wonpil flustered, feeling compelled to make him feel that unexplainable way about you in return. Worst case scenario, you can leave any time you want. Best case scenario… you urge yourself to not even begin to imagine, aware that eager thoughts might come across in your actions. Y/n never plays it keen. She plays it cool, calm and collected.

You hum tunefully, “Pianist’s fingers, huh? The most desirable, am I right?”

Wonpil appears somewhat bewildered, stopping to look at his own hands, asking, “What’s so good about them?”

“Well, you know, when people compliment others for their slender fingers, they say ‘you’ve got pianist’s fingers,’ no?” you pose, allowing a pause for thought.

He smiles down at his palms, “Yeah, I guess they do,” he chuckles, his eyes upwards crescents to accompany his warm expression.

You rest one leg over the other, crossing them together, trying to ease the friction aching between, shuffling a little uncomfortably on your stool before smoothing your skirt down and correcting your slumped posture. You gracefully rest the flat of your forearm on the table, wrist limp, and you suppose this is the point where you fish for a compliment to get a rough idea of how you’re being perceived, “I’m afraid I wasn’t so blessed like you,” you sigh.

“If there’s one thing I’ve learned, it’s that everybody comes in different shapes and sizes. In a good way,” he beams, “I’m sure my hands are as good as the next person’s.”

“I’m next to you,” you tease, removing the hand from the table to play with a strand of hair, an old move perhaps, but sometimes the old ones are the best ones.

“Technically… you’re opposite me,” he sasses, though he knows what you mean.

Not wanting to get hung up on a come back, and definitely trying to hold yourself back from pondering all the positions you could be in with him, in front, next to, on top, whichever, you divert, “So how was this band practice of yours? What kind of music do you play?” You feel so comfortable around this guy with the way you’re asking about his day as though you’ve known him longer than a mere few minutes. 

“It’s just a college band really. A set up to get the coursework done, not gonna lie… We just do the basic indie rock thing, really, chuck in the occasional cover if we feel like it.”

“Sounds like you take your work seriously,” you add, now brushing that strand of hair behind your ear, “‘Must have been frustrating to be cut off early.”

“I promise I’m not usually that irate,” he replies. You have to force back a chuckle at the notion that he believed that to be ‘irate’ since all he did was tell his brother - sorry, step brother, that he wasn’t in the mood to explain whatever it was that happened.

However, you take this as a point to use to add a little bit of intensity into the conversation, then asking him, “When I get annoyed, I like to think of the things that relax me and do those. What do you like to do when you’re stressed, Wonpil?” You love the way just the use of a guy’s name can have him stammering his next sentence a little. The perfect signal to show that he might be feeling a little flustered about you.

“U-Uh, I guess I like to listen to some ch-chill music… read a book…” You smirk menacingly as he attempts to draw his focus back on the food prep, his hands slightly shaking as he picks up a handful of chopped vegetable to throw into a bowl.

Adrenaline sweeps you as you boldly announce your little stress relieving activity, “I like to have sex when I’m stressed,” you tell him, casually looking at your nails under indifferent eyelids. You look up to see his reaction. It’s exactly as you had hoped for. Speechless, jaw slack, stunned. Wonpil stays silent for such a period of time that you actually feel a little guilty for playing jump rope with the line of flirting so easily, toning it down by following it up with, “Or kiss. I like to kiss when I’m stressed too.”

The bowl that Wonpil has just picked up instantly smashes across the kitchen tiles, “Fuck!” he exclaims, quick to bring himself to his knees to clear up the mess. You can just about see the view of him with the dustpan and brush which seemed to be so conveniently nearby under the counter, waiting until there’s only a few pieces left, taking your opportunity to offer to help, “Oh my God! Are you okay?” rushing round to crouch down and pick up the last big piece of ceramic.

You reach your hand out at the very same moment he does and the way in which you linger is most definitely not one sided as he is hesitant to pull away, “Tell me Wonpil…” you hum, drawing your hand away so that the can sweep up the minutest of pieces, waiting until he’s collected most of it before you continue “…have you ever kissed a girl before when you’re stressed?”

You shamelessly take in the view of his taut butt again as he stands to sweep the pieces off into the bin, maintaining your passionate gaze on him as he turns back round, “I-I-I don’t think I have,” he confesses, watching your every move as you approach him, hips swaying slightly from the height of your heels. You wear this pair pretty much every booty call you have with Younghyun, knowing they’re his favourite, in fact you own two more identical pairs. Not back breaking, they’re classy and simple, meaning many of your other endeavours really go for them too.

Face to face, you stare at Wonpil, almost forlorn as though you’re just begging for a use, a purpose, so badly wanting to be something he can… have a bit of stress relief with. You push back his fringe, running your fingers through his hair until you fiddle with a section of hair at the nape of his neck, “Care to try it out?” you challenge, eyebrow raised seductively, and just in case he isn’t totally aware of the kind of relationship you have with Younghyun, you add on, “Don’t worry; he doesn’t own me…” 

Wonpil exhales fervently, already short of breath, when you take a more firm grip into a section of his hair a little further up from his neck which you use to pull him into you to share that first sweet kiss. It’s everything you’d imagined within those brief few minutes in which you’ve known him. 

At first he’s tense, perhaps registering the contact of your lips on his, but he is soon loosening into a tender reaction, softly, slowly, gently returning the kiss, though it doesn’t take too much for the heat to be switched on as strings of ardent kisses are exchanged, your arms around his neck, his hands on your waist, lips colliding. Humidity is quick to get under the skin, creating sexual friction. You can taste a hint of cherry in his soft, plump lips when you run your tongue across his lower lip, as though he has prepared them ready to devour. 

You pull away momentarily, panting, “You feeling better yet?”

“I guess,” he teases with a wicked smile, biting down on his lip. The expression alone sparks more desire.

You press a hand against his chest, frantically guiding him backwards until his legs hit the drawers of one of the surrounding counters, an audible thump with the clattering of the drawers’ content accompanying it. You feel compelled to please him, cheeks burning with pride when his hardness digs into your hip.

“How about now?” you enquire, daring to stroke a hand across his clothed length, “‘Feels like somebody got excited,” you mutter into his ear, palming him, taking in the contours of his cock, already rock solid against you.

He grunts, a guttural sound from the back of his throat that is music to your ears, without the words to reply to you. You take it as the perfect moment to sink to your knees, just about forgetful of the potential shards that may still be scattered across the floor.

“I’m starting to guess why your brother didn’t introduce us,” you purr, “I bet he knew I’d be all over you like this straight away,” you chuckle within breathy exhales, fumbling about with his zipper. 

Always keen to put on a good show, you like to imagine what the view is like from where Wonpil is, being sure to seductively bite down on your lower lip under languid eyes, longingly looking up at him as you uncover him. You unwrap him like an early birthday present, parting the material of the trousers as you run your tongue across that section of lip your teeth just tugged at, hooking your fingers under the waistband of his boxers and sliding them down.

You feel the arousal pool in your own underwear as you think about the sensations you can give him, wrapping your hand around his length, taking in the size, thinking about how deliciously it could fill you. He’s actually about the same size and width as Younghyun so not only are you certain you can take it in your mouth, you can more vividly imagine Wonpil inside of your pussy, thrusting into you from behind as you whine into the surface of any one of the kitchen counters.

Looking up at Wonpil as you lick a stripe from his balls to the pretty pink tip, you enjoy the view of his cock twitching, bouncing excitedly at that first experience of your mouth on him. You lap at the pre-cum that escapes him, taking in the drawn out rasping sound he makes, “Y/n…” He strokes your head, fingers through your hair, and that is enough for you to ease your jaw, being sure to make eye contact with his hazy eyes for the few seconds before.

You close your eyes as you sink down on him, the sound of Wonpil gripping onto the counter either side of him audible with the faint clatter of utensils in the top drawer. Every noise he makes is important to you whether it comes from his mouth or not, in fact, those beautiful sounds are vital to your lustful being. It’s what gets you going, it’s what makes you suck dick like it’s your day job. It’s what gets you into that shameless cock-sucking mindset to give a guy the best of his life.

Using Wonpil’s thigh for leverage, you bob back and forward on his aching length, not yet taking him in wholly but enough to get him in a frenzy of begging for more eventually. You gently curl your fingers around what you aren’t currently taking in, mouth and hand working in perfect unison, eliciting more ravenous sounds, especially when you get to a consistent pace, “Fuck…”

Groaning around him, savouring the feeling of an unfamiliar guy in your mouth, you fasten up your pace, still teasing at the idea of taking him in whole. His grunts are getting shorter, more demanding as his hand wanders to the nape of your neck, gripping a section of your hair, guiding you down further. 

“Y/n, please, more,” he whimpers, urging you as though his life depends on it, making your knees shake in anticipation. The feeling of your bare knees rolling on the cold hard kitchen tiles isn’t the most comfortable but you were always one to soldier on, the most important thing right now being that your subject, Wonpil, is in a state of bliss.

You will your throat to relax and your jaw some more, gradually taking in more of him with each and every movement. The dynamics of the volume of his voice increase as he hits the back of your throat, exquisite torture in each and every one of his thrusts as his hips start to buck desperately. You find it quite cute when the thigh which is still under your touch spasms every now and then. You pick up that it seems to happen every time you make a slight groan around him in your attempt to control your breathing pattern. Of course, this only encourages you to feed him more moans, your voice vibrating against him, travelling to his ears marvellously.

Abruptly, he is tugging at the roots of your hair, grip tightening more than before, giving you a good indication of where he’s at. His groans still getting louder, profanity and other expressions beginning to escape him even more, “Oh God, yeah! Fuck…. Shit… Ah!” and that grip is so tight, you would say you’re being forced deeper down were it possible, your nose repeatedly brushing at his pubis.

Wonpil’s thrusts pick up, movements progressively getting sloppier. You actually completely expect the moment his dick twitches in your mouth, hot liquid shooting down your throat as you clench onto the side of his leg, desperate to hold out for those final few moments in which he rides out his high.

He pants with satisfaction, attempting to get his breathing under control, gazing down at you wiping your chin of the excess saliva which up until this point you’ve ignored, “Wow, that was… Fuck!” he laughs softly, his face appearing to still be registering the experience. 

“‘Bet you feel a lot more relaxed now,” you smile, voice a little hoarse. He looks even more handsome now in the way he looks down at you. The fulfilled expression on his face just adds that extra something that’s indescribable.

Still steaming with a kind of exhaustion, Wonpil audibly exhales after every couple of words, “Yeah, fuck… ‘Could use that… a lot more often,” he smirks, offering a hand to help you up. You stumble to your feet, just about not twisting your ankle in your efforts and you plant a single kiss on his forehead, stroking back his fringe.

You’re secretly pleased, in fact, rather excited, that he implied the chance of a future endeavour, those words ‘a lot more often’ reminding you of your unresolved problem, “Maybe next time,” you whisper into his ear, “I’ll let you have more,” pulling away from him with a menacing smirk. 

The moment is broken off with the sound of Younghyun’s voice through the walls, calling your name, “Y/n? Are you still here?” You clear your throat quietly, smiling at Wonpil as you call back out, “‘Still in the kitchen! Coming!” Your glance down at Wonpil’s softening member prompts him to hurriedly tuck himself back in, his expression going back to a tense ‘deer in the headlights’ look. 

“You know, I’m sure your brother will see to me just fine… but I’ll be thinking of you,” 

…and with that comment, you simply walk away, back into the living room as though nothing more had happened than a friendly chat, almost certain without looking back that you’ve already got him thinking.


	2. Say My Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Younghyun doesn’t want to hear you mention anyone else’s name but his

“On my lap, princess,” instructs Younghyun no sooner the two of you have entered his room. You turn around as he shuts the door behind him and places himself in his armchair like a prince upon his throne. He pats his thigh, prompting for you to obey his order, a thrill rousing within you as you hover over him and distribute your weight across him.

When you had received the booty call, you immediately rushed into a delectable ensemble of black and lacy. From your bra to your stockings, your skin dons a delicious tone of darkness, a treat ready for him to devour. You’re prepared like a gift to unwrap with all of that underneath a simple white blouse tucked into a mini skirt plus, of course, those black heels he adores on you.

Younghyun forces your skirt up over your backside, leaving it to pool around your hips. He rubs at a section of one of your cheeks which quiver with anticipation, already prepared for the impact you’re about to take, his words only confirming the painful pleasure he’s about to provide. “Skimpy panties is it today?” he poses, taking in the view of your lace thong and squeezing your cheek before striking his hand against your bare skin.

“Just for you,” you whimper softly, already burning up, breath slightly hitched. You’re already so consumed with carnal thoughts that you don’t ready yourself for the second spanking, a little whine escaping you when this time Younghyun adds extra force.

“Why should I believe you, eh?” he grunts, shuffling about beneath you to get more comfortable in his position. His semi-hardness rubs and teases at your side, “How do I know you didn’t put this on, thinking of my step-brother?”

When you can’t find the words to reply, he pushes for an answer with an emphasised, “Huh?” which commands you to speak, asserting his authority over you. He spanks you again in two swift strikes to which you jerk about, trying to conjure something, anything to leave your mouth. Your lips are already dry, your own hissing breath having taken all the moisture away, so you take a quick moment to run your tongue across them, gulping before replying, “Because Wonpil doesn’t…”

Your words are interrupted by another harsh strike, this time on the other cheek, “We don’t mention his fucking name in here,” he huffs, followed by another spank, “Understand?” You nod ‘yes’ though you can’t tell if he can see, so you affirm that gesture with an apology, “Okay, I’m sorry, make me yours again, Younghyun, please,” you beg, earning another smack.

“Are you saying you stopped being mine at any point, darling?” he poses, causing your cheeks to clench, expectant of him to clout you again, though he only smooths down your reddened skin, “Or is that just your little way of telling me you want me to bruise that pretty little neck of yours?”

“Maybe,” you reply, smirking about how Younghyun is so fine-tuned to you that he can read you like a book when it comes to being in the bedroom, an urge creeping up on you more intensely that you want him to ruin you.

Younghyun guides you to bring yourself to your feet, “Strip for me, and you _might_ get what you want,” he commands, watching you arrogantly, teeth sunken in to the corner of his lower lip and humming in approval as you don’t even bother to pull your skirt back over your ass so that you can give him a view of the scarlet colour he has created.

Remembering the decoration that is the attachment for your stockings, you slide a hand up the back of your leg, along the material just before you turn around to face him and make a start on unbuttoning your shirt. You gaze at him with languid, seductive eyes, maintaining eye contact throughout each and every button you pop. Licking your lips, you savour the appearance of Younghyun’s hand over his crotch, head leaning on his fist, watching you attentively as you rid yourself of the skirt, followed by the shirt.

“Your clothes always did look good on my floor,” he croaks, beginning to palm at his clothed length, visibly rising as he aches, getting bigger, twitching occasionally. He eyes you up and down as you stand there in front of him, your body language mostly showing your openness about wanting him, and wanting him to look at you. Shoulders back, chest heaving, thighs clenching together, a knee turning inwardly to mold you out of your otherwise symmetrical position, you wait for him to say or do something, anything.

“Yes, I think we _will_ keep those on…” he hums, “So fucking pretty for me.” He stands up, approaching you until he’s face to face with you, hot breath teasing at your lips, though he retreats when you desperately try to kiss him, “Not yet, darling,” he states with a wicked smile. Brushing his fingers through your hair, trailing all the way to the tips, playing with a strand that rests in front of your shoulder, “You know what to do.”

You slowly fall to your knees and subtly slip off the heels that poke into your exposed ass. You’re holding back a smirk when you experience a brief flashback of you performing this act on Younghyun’s step brother. You think about how he could be in just the next room with only a wall between you to muffle the sounds that will most definitely be elicited from you, and hopefully that’ll be sooner than later as you fully intend on being the good girl that Younghyun wants you to be for him. 

You love watching Younghyun swiftly unzip his trousers and tugging his boxers down, his expectant offering of his cock near your lips as both pieces of material fall to his ankles when he pushes himself down with his thumb to create the perfect angle for you to start using your mouth on him.

“That’s right honey,” he pants, his gaze burning down on you, stroking your hair, cherishing the way you take over by curling your fingers around his girth, pumping him as you let the tip rest and rock slightly against your tongue. “Good girl,” he praises the moment he can sense you’re going to sink onto him, voice rasping when you take him in.

You graze a hand across his tanned thigh, forgetful that this won’t offer you the support you need since he’s not leaning up against anything. Instead, you trail that hand back up to accompany the other in gliding across his length, enticing him further into your mouth with each and every bob of the head until your hands are no longer needed there, placing them on your lap as Younghyun cups your head, gently thrusting into you, your knees abrading from the carpet.

Eyes starting to water, you look up at him as you’re pleasuring him, watching the way his jaw loosens, lips loose, head thrown back a little, hopeful that he’ll at least glance down to witness you in this way. Younghyun has a very powerful aura you’ve learned throughout your endeavours with him and it’s enough to know that he becomes crazed with desire at the sight of you being submissive. He loves anything relating to marks and bruises, so long as they aren’t from anything too heavy of an impact, and he goes insane with arousal when he makes you tear up, be it like this or when he’s thrusting into you when you ride him.

You’re sure to blink a couple of times, eyelashes fluttering to coax numerous droplets to escape, his tip now repeatedly hitting the back of your throat as he really bucks his hips into your face. Finally, when he looks down, through gritted teeth and heavy exhales, he growls with profanity, “Fucking taking it like a big girl… Bet you’ve been getting practice in without me you little cock slut… Ugh, take it, fuck…” 

Secretly, you love it when he gets a bit rough with you; it makes it real, the unfeigned satisfaction and lust overtaking him. You pool with arousal in sheer passive joy as he continues to talk dirty to you, feeling yourself becoming attached with your panties as the dampened lace irks at your clit. The only movement to even slightly ease the friction is that of you bobbing on and off Younghyun.

“So pretty,” he murmurs deeply to which you groan around his dick to send vibrations that resonate to create more pleasure for him. “Oh God, slow down princess,” he instructs, urging you to reduce the pace as his grip loosens from the roots of your hair, slowing down the motion of him bucking into you.

Slowly, sensually, you tone it down, leisurely moving on him, hands climbing up his thighs to clamp onto his buttocks to allow you to take his entire length at a steady pace. Deeper and deeper moans escape him with each time he thrusts into you, as though there’s a button to elicit these sounds with each time your nose brushes his pubis. He returns to a gentler approach, caressing your hair, “I honestly wasn’t expecting you to be this good for me,” he hums, praising your cooperation, “Stand up, darling.”

The moment you’re on your feet, his hands are firmly on your waist, angling you to guide you backwards until you’re pushed up against a wall, the adrenaline rushing straight to your pussy just as fast as Younghyun’s lips are attached to your neck. You cling on to his shoulders as he bites down and sucks onto various sections of your skin, you whimpering his name as you bask in the feeling of his t-shirt against your bare skin and lace. There’s a brilliant sense of intimacy in the way he is pressed up against you.

“You know what would really go well with this pretty bra?” he poses rhetorically, kissing your neck between words, “Bruises… and bites… pretty trails of violet… all along your skin…” This time, he bites down onto your lower neck, bordering the collarbone, sucking with extra pressure, “to show that you’re mine,” he continues, pulling himself up to face you, “I think you’d agree, because you’d like that, huh?”

All it takes is an agreeing nod from you to flick that switch that ignites Younghyun to proceed to mark you up deliciously, fresh bruises etched into your neck, the other side this time for good measure, then down to your collarbone where he creates tinier dots along the bone, kissing your skin in between, “Mine,” he growls, “Mine, mine, mine…” he carries on, planting spontaneous patterns of kisses and lovebites, even one on your upper breast, “Fucking gorgeous… all for me.”

It’s inebriating when Younghyun becomes possessive of you, he ensures that not one bit of you is ignored, determined to fulfill you better than any other man could. Younghyun is definitely your favourite; it’s why you go back to him once, twice, sometimes three times a week. He marks you less as he trails down your body, planting just a couple of extra bites to blossom into violet decoration across the lining of one of the cups of your bra. 

He kisses down your tummy until he’s on his knees in front of you, “Let’s see just really how much you like me marking you up, eh?” and he forces your panties to one side to expose your glistening, aching pussy. “Fuck, I don’t even have to touch or taste you, these are so wet,” he admires, fiddling momentarily with the material he just pushed away before turning his attention to your stocking attachments, unclipping each one so that he can whip your panties down.

“Let me taste you,” he growls, ridding you completely of the thong and hooking your leg over his shoulder, “‘Gonna devour you so much, you won’t be able to stand,” he continues, drawing a line up your folds with his tongue.

Younghyun pushes you further up against the wall, reminding you of the godly way in which he knows how to eat you out, suckling, swirling, even slurping, knowing that the lewd sounds will have you especially fired up about him. “Fuck!” you exclaim, already struggling to keep your weight on your one standing leg.

“Say my name, princess,” he replies, removing his lips momentarily, “Say my name,” he reiterates, humming against your clit, devouring you just as he promised he would, sending all kinds of sensations through your body. As his rhythm builds up, your gasps are much more audible, making a sweet melody with his grunts and growls of approval and enjoyment, “Younghyun!”

With the tip of his finger, he teases at your dripping hole, circling around your tight shape until you beg for him to do more. “Fill me up, p-please,” you whine, suddenly not feeling like his mouth is enough, “Younghyun!”

His lips are perfectly wrapped around your bud as he chuckles against you menacingly, removing his finger, forever the biggest fucking tease. Fortunately for him though, you’re too immersed in this now to not give him what he wants to hear, and you can’t bring yourself to argue back like you usually would, “Please… ‘Need you,” you pant, knee flexing on his shoulder as he continues to use his tongue on you.

You watch his tongue extend, flicking gently on you as he inserts a finger into you. He makes eye contact with you as he’s gently licking and fucking you, a venomous lust in his gaze and already you want “More, please…” you beg, playing with a tuft of his hair. “I can take it.”

He removes that first finger from you to swirl his tongue around a second, obscenely staring at you as he does so and he continues to watch the look on your face as he sinks two slicked up fingers into you, watching your head slam against the wall at the feeling of the additional digit. You feel like you might be sliding down the wall from melting into the pleasure so much, the solid surface suddenly feeling like the most comfortable thing. 

Pressing kisses along your inner thigh and wrapping his arm around it for leverage, Younghyun continues to sink his fingers in and out of you, tongue returning to your clit so that you find yourself with a fuller fistful of his hair in your hand, gripping all the way to his roots. “So good,” you whimper, fire building in the pit of your stomach, legs threatening to give way so Younghyun applies more pressure with his face, grabbing tightly onto your thigh to ensure you remain standing. 

Your back arches and you can feel your butt and the backs of your shoulders digging into the wall, the cool feeling highly contrasting with that of the rest of your body. Younghyun lets out some delectable groans as he continues to have you like it’s his first meal in days. The way his voice buzzes against your throbbing clit has you trembling, orgasm ready to take over you.

“Y-Younghyun!” you exclaim, several groans escaping you as he adds a third finger, bringing you to that sweet, sweet high, “Yes, yes!” you continue, eyes rolling into the back of your head, a brilliant thrill rushing through your being as you croak in various high pitched moans. You’re suddenly aware of the sweat already sticking to your back and the numb feeling in the sole of your foot, but you couldn’t care less because you get to experience such a talented mouth. 

Younghyun’s expertise is brilliantly vivid, never failing to make you whine for him, even when you’ve had to keep caution on the amount of noise the two of you make. He takes your breath away; you’re unable to properly breathe in from all the sounds he elicits. Even as he’s slowing down the pace of both tongue and fingers when he senses that you’re coming down, you struggle to compose yourself, your breathlessness audible in the otherwise quiet room.

You feel empty as he removes himself from your core, weak from such an overwhelming climax. You need help to stay on your feet as Younghyun takes your leg off his shoulder, providing you with the support you need by holding onto your waist with both hands as he brings himself to his feet. Resting on him, head on his shoulder, you bask in his warmth, though you wish he’d take that goddamn shirt off as you press your body up against his, feeling his hardness which is improbably oven-like compared to your skin as it digs into you again.

He presses a kiss on your head as he wraps his arms around you to hold you tighter, the two of you swaying gently as he lets you recover. “‘You okay sweetheart?” he asks with concern, though you can’t fully get the feeling he’s being sincere as you make an observation, “I can feel your smiling cheek digging into my head,” to which you both chuckle.

“Hey, I made you feel good, right?” he asks, pulling you off his shoulder so that the two of you can look into each other’s eyes. You feel rather shy from his question as he pushes a strand of loose hair behind your ear, “Yeah, you did.” You smile at him fondly, exchanging a fairly innocent kiss afterwards, “Well, that makes me feel good,” he grins with one corner of his mouth, pressing another kiss on your lips.

That other kiss turns into another one, and another, until you’re back with the fervent, passionate kisses, tongues melding as you guide each other towards his bed, “Well, I guess that’s what makes you the best fuck buddy in the world,” you giggle, tugging at his t-shirt to help him out of it. 

“I’m the best?” he smirks, pausing to allow for you to whip his shirt off and discard it onto the floor alongside the rest of the fabrics that lay helplessly there. Stroking your hand down his naturally bronzed chest, you lean your head to one side to talk gently into his ear, smirking, “You know what I want.”

Younghyun gently guides your head back up to face him again, “Yeah, I do,” he smirks back with an even more mischievous expression than your own, “I know that you probably want to take the rest of that pretty outfit off… and then take a ride on… your _favourite_ seat,” he purrs as though to brag.

You unclasp your bra, allowing for it to drop off your shoulders as you watch the way Younghyun takes in every move as you free yourself of the garment. “Come on, all of it, princess,” he impatiently commands, sitting on the edge of the bed as you rid yourself of the garter belt and stockings.

“Fucking gorgeous,” he murmurs in admiration at the sight of you completely undressed for him, seemingly incapable of not touching his rock hard dick, so inviting in the way his jaw goes slack and his lips are loose as he pumps himself.

Equally appreciating his appearance, all you can do is watch him, “Have you ever done that in front of a mirror? It’s hot.” You can feel yourself getting wet again at the thought of Younghyun touching himself when you aren’t around, the way his mouth probably forms an ‘o’ shape when he’s continuously stroking at that one sweet spot you know he has, his cum deliciously escaping him as he reaches his climax. You could just watch him do just that right now if it weren’t for your fervid desire to be filled up completely with him pounding you into those bed sheets.

“A couple of times, maybe,” he replies in answer to your question, “Mostly thinking about you.”

You shrug, walking back over to him, “That’s good enough for me, I guess… because I don’t need to hear about your other conquests if I’m not allowed to mention…” You pause for a moment, pondering whether to finish your sentence as you think about how this could really rile Younghyun up in a way that will most definitely have him causing you to see stars, “… _Wonpillie_.”

Younghyun’s gaze on you turns to black and you hold back a smug grin, knowing exactly what that look means, even having you able to guess roughly what he’s about to say to you: “Get on your fucking knees,” he growls, standing up.

Content to follow his orders, you climb up onto the bed in all your naked glory, certain to give him the best view of your soaked pussy with your face down and ass raised in the air. Though you’re probably still going to be a little sore from earlier, you anticipate a fresh spanking from him as he’s most likely going to tell you how much better he is than his step-brother.

You can hear the opening of his bedside draw as he continues talking to you in that ravishingly badass demeanour, “Mention his name any more and I won’t fuck you,” and you can hear that he’s talking through gritted teeth. It makes you smile into the duvet cover which you have your face buried in.

“I think somebody’s feeling a little jealous,” you mutter, earning that sharp strike you had foreseen. “What? ‘You worried baby?” you tease. Another strike. The contrast from that tenderness he showed just minutes ago brings a brilliant sense of reality. 

You can hear the sound of some small packaging crinkling about, filling you with hope about what he’s going to do next. “You’re covered with bruises, darling, from _me_. He’ll be able to see that,” Younghyun confidently replies. The feeling of him climbing up on the bed behind you has you trembling with anticipation, “he knows you didn’t come into the house with those pretty markings…”

“I don’t know…” you intervene, “I think maybe he needs to _hear_ it too,” you challenge, knowing that Wonpil is the only other one in the house right now and you’re indeed ready to be screaming out Younghyun’s name. Your hole clenches at the need for him to be inside of you right here and now, and he responds promptly by teasing his length at your hole, slicking it up to trail your arousal down your slit. The way the tip of his cock barely presses against your clit has you squirming, wiggling your hips about, exceptionally desperate.

“Come on princess. You’ve got to beg for it first,” he suggests in a way that almost feels mandatory though that is of course your need to be filled up telling you to do as he says. Your body tingles when he strokes his hand down your back, halting at your waist to angle himself as he prepares to sink into you, awaiting your response before he actually does so.

Your hand hovers over a section of fabric, expectant that you’re going to need something to cling onto any moment. “Please,” you beg, but knowing that won’t be enough to get your way, you add on to that, whining, “Please, ‘want your dick inside of me so bad… Please!” You’re throbbing so much down there, an ache caused by your desire that can only be cured by Younghyun stretching your walls and filling you up.

“That’s nice; I like a girl with _manners_ ,” he replies, sinking into you as he emphasises that last word, causing you to moan deeply. He grips into your waist, but he doesn’t continue moving as you had expected for him to. You can feel his dick twitching inside of you, purposely to tease you again, “Now, what do we say when we get what we want?”

Your eyes squint, cringing a little at what you think he’s asking you to say, “Younghyun, I’m not thanking you for putting your dick in me,” you laugh, only to have the smirk wiped off your face as he fully pulls out.“Wait! No!” you whine, frustrated that there’s no other thinkable way to get him to come back to you. It’s like a withdrawal and you have to have more. You absolutely _have to_ have him back inside of you.

“I think I deserve it, princess,” he hums, clearly referring to you mentioning his step-brother, to which you sigh in defeat, “Fine… but you have to put it back in first,” you nervously laugh. He lets out a less nervous titter, “Wow, talk dirty to me,” he jests, sliding himself back into you slowly until you can feel his balls against your pussy.

You let some giggles out first, a fairly comical dialogue for the two of you in this kind of situation, before letting out a deep sigh as you prepare to show him your gratitude, trying your hardest to immerse yourself in the pleasure rather than the grimace that your face threatens to mold into, focusing on the prospect of reward, “Okay, thank you…”

“Thank you…?…” he interrogates, clearly looking for you to elongate your words of appreciation. He’s milking this real good right now, that idea of yours to mention Wonpil clearly back-firing a little. You roll with it, not wanting to be empty of Younghyun inside of you again, extending your grovelling to maintain your privileges, “Thank you fo-for letting me have your _wonderful_ dick inside of me,” you exclaim, unable to keep it completely serious.

“Okay, maybe that was a bit over the top,” he chuckles, sliding backwards but not completely out of you, “but you actually said it, so you must be serious about me,” he hums, thrusting back into you gently and you’re desperate for more, already finding yourself begging again, “God, please… _harder_.”

“Be careful what you wish for, honey,” he replies softly, increasing his pace in fucking you from behind, “because you might regret saying that kind of thing when you can’t walk yourself out of here because I’ve fucked you so hard.”

Rocking yourself back onto him, urging for more, you let it be known that “Maybe that’s exactly what I want… ruin me baby… fuck me ‘til all I remember is how to say your name.”

“Wow,” he purrs, “You really are a needy girl today; you’re even making extra effort to beg…” Usually you’d be embarrassed that you’re so needy and reduced to beg for him in this way, but you’re just so damn glad to be filled. Nothing compares to Younghyun, not even your toys; they don’t have his voice or that heavy breathing that has you knowing he’s enjoying you as much as you are him.

You think he’s going to continue into a longer sentence but instead, his thrusts become increasingly powerful, pushing deep into you, getting faster and faster, finally. This much needed sensation has you gripping into the material of the bed covers, relishing the way Younghyun almost forcefully pulls you into him repeatedly, grunting, “You love this so much, don’t you?”

Waves of satisfaction run through you as he relentlessly rocks in and out of you, the slapping of his hips into your ass resounds across the room. You struggle a little to muster some words back as the side of your face rubs against the duvet cover, your breathing pattern staggered, but you know better than to leave too much time to respond, “Mmm… yes…” you whine into his bed, able to hear and feel your voice travelling through the springs of the mattress.

“Ah!” you drawl out, feeling deliciously filled by Younghyun as he continues to go harder, faster, deeper, sending you into a state of bliss, and you’re prolonging the syllables of his name, “Younghyun…” His name repeatedly leaves your lips like a mantra, you don’t even feel the true impact of his nails and fingertips digging into you, but you know it’s happening because of the way he fills your walls magnificently.

Confusion strikes, therefore, when he pulls out of you to flip you over onto your back so that you’re staring up at him. Eyebrow raised, it’s all you need to do to get an explanation, frustrated that he would suddenly cease to fulfil you in such an abrupt way. “Not loud enough,” he tells you before resuming his business in your stimulation, practically diving straight into your soaked pussy. 

The back of your head digs into the mattress as though it is being forced there by the intensity with which you’re being fucked. Your voice becomes somewhat hoarse from the way your neck stretches and your breath hitches, gulping before you drone out his name again, “Ah, Younghyun…”

“Y/n…” he groans as the change in position allows for him to penetrate you deeper, especially when he guides your legs to tuck into your upper body. The force of him grabbing and pushing at your legs makes you louder for him, like every thrust is forcing a sound, mostly incoherent moans and whines rather than his name now, though you manage to utter it occasionally as you bear in mind the potential presence of his step-brother next door. 

You can hardly think about Wonpil in this position though. This angle at which Younghyun fucks you is just too sweet, enough for you to feel a little discombobulated as you can’t think what to do with yourself. You’re unsure whether to grab the material of the bed covers again or to cling onto Younghyun. 

Your lack of tension in your body has you truly taking in the feeling every little aspect of being fucked. The waves of pleasure that have you shuddering in delight, the way your breasts defiantly bounce up and down against your will… that second orgasm taking over you as your body and the bed covers form a mild friction.

“‘You cumming baby?” pants Younghyun, still pounding you into his bed, then more audibly telling you to “Say my name, honey!” to which you manage to do, practically yelling “Younghyun!” in possibly the most feminine way ever, as though the pleasure has your soul leaving you until you don’t recognise yourself, head spinning as you go faint with satisfaction.

“Ah, fuck y/n!” groans Younghyun, his movements becoming sloppier and less consistent, dick twitching inside of you, feeling his hot juices behind the condom, making your walls feel even more heated as you come down from your peak.

You feel Younghyun pull out of you, the feeling of his weight on the bed shifting, and you’re without the energy to even think about sitting yourself up, heavily breathing and practically attached to the duvet with the sweat that has formed on your back. You rest your eyes, feeling grateful that you didn’t have to squeeze out every last bit of your strength trying to remain on your hands and knees, convinced that otherwise you’d be knocked out right now.

Younghyun chuckles softly, in a soothing way to your tired ears. You can’t help but smile as he lays himself down next to you, leaning on his elbow so that he can watch over you, stroking your arm as he grins at your fondly, “I did say ‘be careful what you wish for.’”

“No regrets,” you hum, satisfied, despite your body starting to ache slightly from exhaustion or the awareness of your throat feeling rather dry.

“Come on sweetheart,” he softly asserts, guiding you to sit up. You titter a little, feeling a little humoured by the way Younghyun can in a flash go from giving you instructions in such a powerful, dominating way, to kind suggestions with the intention of caring for you. “Let’s get you under the covers.”

“Trying to bed me again so soon?” you jest, dragging yourself up to at least your hands and knees to crawl up to the head end of the bed and slipping so easily under the bed covers. You feel so at ease as your regular breathing pattern returns, taking in the way his pillow smells like him and the way the duvet wraps around you to provide you with a sense of security, knowing you’re always welcome to stick around for a while.

“Maybe I’ll be trying again later,” he grins, sitting next to you to stroke your hair, “Stay the night, if you like,” he offers.

“…because you’re my best too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will continue this one day my dudes :P
> 
> find this and more day6 imagines one @yeongfil.tumblr.com :)

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest I just don't know what direction this is going in yet so I can't really give the series a title


End file.
